


Soup

by Ktspree13



Series: Learning to Live [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Language Barrier, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Natasha and Val enjoy a dinner together in Paris.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Learning to Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881643
Kudos: 3





	Soup

“Yes, but why do you have all these different utensils?”

Natasha laughed as they sat at a table for two at Epicure in Paris. She was giving Val a real tour of Earth—a deserved vacation—and she figured fancy dining was part of the Earth experience. At least for special occasions. A six month anniversary (of learning to let down their guards...and also, fucking like horny teenagers) seemed like a special occasion. And with Paris being known as the city of lovers...well…

“They each have a specific purpose,” Nat tried to explain, telling her again what each one was for.

“Ok, you’ve said the word soup twice in a row.” Val crossed her arms across from Natasha. She’d elected to wear a very smart looking suit for this particular dinner.

“I think your ‘allspeak’ doesn’t know the word bullion,” Natasha smirked. “It’s a clear broth that you sip between courses.”

Val raised a brow. “You’ve just said soup again.”

Natasha’s smirk grew as her cheeks heated up. She looked down at the place settings. She wondered if the Asgardian language didn’t make much distinction between food or if the ‘allspeak’ simply didn’t know all the different words used on Earth. Val explained it as choosing the best equivalent for each person, though.

It was a mystery.

“I should order flashcards with pictures,” Natasha told her, a secret little smile shared between them.

Val gave her an eyeroll, and a silly face. “I don’t need a school child’s study aide. If you have twenty words for soup and ten different spoons apiece for the same dish, then so be it.” She smiled, taking a hold of Nat’s hand and placing a kiss atop it. “The view here is beautiful.”

Nat looked right into Val’s coffee colored eyes as she replied. “Yes, it is.”

“Flirt.” 

“I can be.” She felt her cheeks tingling, knowing she was blushing before her gorgeous companion. “But you bring it out in me.”

Val laughed. “Well, we can’t both be silent, broody types. We’d never say anything.”

Natasha chuckled along with her, squeezing Val’s hand in her own. Getting to know the warrior Asgardian of legend had changed her life. She saw the world in a new way, thanks to Val. They were both cynical, to a fault, but when they shared a unique moment together, it changed them both.

Natasha held on tightly to those memories. It was like deprogramming after a lifetime of being whatever she needed to be. She was learning to be whatever she _wanted_ to be, and that was the greatest gift.

Her pinky wrapped around Val’s as they set their hands down on the table for the first course. It was some kind of fancy foam atop a scallop and a new memory locked inside her mind, watching Val’s face as she tried the dish.

“This is kinda like a dish I used to eat on Sakaar,” she smirked. Nat knew she was about to ruin it for her. “Less of a burnt worm and garbage taste, though.”

Val laughed as Natasha made a face, almost grabbing the wrong utensil.


End file.
